Megane Kakeru
(Forward) |number = 10 (during Raimon's first match against Teikoku Gakuen) 12 |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan' (manager) |seiyuu = Katou Nanae |va = David Lee McInnis (anime) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Megane Kakeru ( ) was a forward for Raimon and later a manager for Inazuma Japan. Profile Appearance Megane is quite short, with fair skin, brown hair, small black eyes and blue glasses. In GO, he's taller, and has a different hairstyle. Personality In episode 1, he is quite arrogant and kind of mischievous, as he wanted to be known as the "hero" of the soccer club. But he is actually a kind and caring person. In some occasions, Megane even becomes strong and stand up bravely to fight against those who are cheating, as shown in episode 9. In season 2, he always became immediately terrified by something scary. But, compared to his brother, he still has stronger emotions. He doesn't want anybody to name their hissatsus but him. As seen when Kazemaru named his hissatsu instead of him, and when Fuyuka also named Kazemaru's hissatsu, Banana Shoot. Plot Season 1 Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Gakuen claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team". But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since then, he's almost always on the bench, but at times he would man up and join the match but would get destroyed a few seconds after, but he was most active in episode 9 against Shuuyou Meito. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates' techniques, for example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique "Dragon Crash". Season 2 He's one of the members who stayed with Raimon during all the fights with Aliea Gakuen. It seems that he's easy to get frightened by something scary or unexpected, and even passed out some time. For example, while Megane was sitting inside the Caravan, a bear suddenly appeared and attack the window next to Megane, and he immediately passed out. Season 3 Megane has a twin brother - Megane Kazuto - who was more athletic (yet more emotional) than him. His brother wanted to join the Inazuma Japan but failed. After the selection, Megane is seen comforting Kazuto as he cried and clung onto him for not being selected in Inazuma Japan. This shows that his brother is mentally weak despite him having an athletic ability. He is not good in football but he can say the names for the shoots. His prime job according to him is to name the new hissatsu invented by his team. He reads a lot of books, manga and plays video games so as to get new ideas about naming hissatsu. In this season, he became one of the managers or to him, a tactical advisor of Inazuma Japan. Megane usually records the gameplay, seeking up to opponent's database, giving explanation as well as naming hissatsu but sometimes, the managers managed to get ahead and do so before he does for the last two options. This is shown during episode 73, in which Megane shows frustration when Fuyuka named Banana Shoot for Kazemaru's technique first and episode 85 where Otonashi managed to explain the division of area in Liocott Island before Megane manages to do so. After Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International, they return to Raimon and move on to graduation, along with the Megane brothers. He records and cheers everyone up in their graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 5 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. There, he was seen playing video games on his computer. While playing, he received a phone call from Coach Kudou. Kudou's orders were to hack the Fifth Sector network to install Endou Mamoru's data in order to make him as Raimon's new soccer coach after Kudou was fired. In episode 19, he was hacking information from Fifth Sector. Someone knocked at his door and he thought that it was Fifth Sector. It turned out to be Kudou, to which he stated that he scared him. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. Game appearance Character view Recruitment *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) at Shindou Takuto's house) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at the game centre in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Megane, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) outside Shindou's house) *'Item': Rumoured Game Machine (ウワサのゲーム機, randomly dropped from Cool Guys (クールガイズ) at the Holy Road's parking lot) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at the game centre in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Megane' (international versions) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'〇Megane〇 A' *'Zennihon Youth A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'First Raimon' *'Neo Raimon' *'O・T・A・K・U' *'Raimon Are' *'Second Raimon' *'The Bros' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Team Endou' *'FF Raimon' *'Megane Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' (young form) *'Legend Resistance' (adult form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (adult form) Gallery IE 9.png|Megane showing off his skills. Megane in Episode 009.PNG|Megane dribbles in match. Megane_Crash.png|Megane using himself to change the direction of Dragon Crash (Megane Crash). Episode9.png|His glasses being broken during the match against Shuuyou Meito. Megane injuried.png|Megane injured after playing for less than a minute against Zeus. Megane Kakeru.PNG|During the second season. Megane getting really angry about Tsunami's surf board.png|Megane getting angry at Tsunami about the way it could of hurt someone. Megane Kazuto & Kakeru.png|Megane with his twin brother. Megane kakeru GO.jpg|Megane working/hacking to get more information from Fifth Sector. Credit18.png|The two brothers in the ending credits of the third game. MeganeTCG.jpg|Megane in the TCG. EP-06-020.png|EP-06-020. Trivia *His name "Megane" means Glasses in Japanese. His full name is a pun on Megane Kakeru (眼鏡かける) which translates to "put on glasses". **His dub name "William Glass" also refers to this. *He, Endou and Kabeyama are the only original members of Raimon that didn't leave the team in Kyoui no Shiryakusha arc. *He is the only male manager seen in the anime. *In Inazuma Eleven GO, 10 years later, he's still obsessed with video games and collectibles and is shown to be very good at informatics, being able to hack into Fifth Sector's network system. *Despite being a weak character in the games, he mostly gets a powerful hissatsu when he reaches level 99. *In the GO games, he has an LBX in his room. *Throughout the original series, he tends to get into small arguments with Raimon's other manager, Otonashi Haruna. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, Aoyama reveals that he created a game called "Bakumatsu! Samurai Fighters Z (幕末！サムライファイターズＺ, dub: Samurai Eleven)", in which samurais play soccer. The cover of the game is the same as the cover of Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! - Bomber, but the characters wear samurais' clothes and the background is white. Navigation de:William Glass es:William Glass fr:William Glass it:William Glass nl:William Glass vi:Megane Kakeru Category:Managers Category:Keshin users Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Original series characters